


Ready Player Sansa

by ZachR



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Sansa Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, Gamer fic, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Possible endgame jonsa, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sansa Stark Loves Lemon Cakes, Sansa Stark is a Brat, Sansa Stark is a Good Sibling, Stark Siblings - Freeform, but doesn’t live him either, hes her family’s family but not hers, sansa wakes up, she ignores him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachR/pseuds/ZachR
Summary: There’s so many gamer fics where it’s Jon as the gamer, but what if 9 year old Sansa got the power of the gamer? Set two years before the events of GoT, a young Sansa must cope with changes to her entire life as her newfound abilities put everything she ever knew into question.Show verse, but with book ages and some mentions of events not in the show.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Ready Player Sansa

The Stark family has ruled over the north for thousands of years. Wether it was as the Kings in the North, or the wardens of the North, the Starks have been the leaders for as long as history can remember.

There is a saying. ‘There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.’ And the house words were simply: ‘Winter is coming.’ Of course everyone thought it was just a saying and the house words, weird as they may be. But yet throughout thousands of years not one stark changed them. In every major house they have changed the house words at least once, but never the Starks.

What they never knew was that it was because of magic made by the last gamer, Brandon Stark, Bran the builder. Thousands of years ago the gods chose Brandon to lead the battle against the great other. And he did. Then he created the Wall and Winterfell, both infused with magic.

The Walls magic was to keep the great other out from their world, while Winterfell was made to store a secret weapon in case it is ever needed again. And the magic within the walls enhance the magic in the Starks.

The magic of the gamer that Bran the Builder possessed was intertwined with the walls of Winterfell, waiting for the time to choose its next host, the next one who will be instrumental in the next king night.

That time is now.

The gods go through the Starks of Winterfell to choose who is worthy of the honour of the power of the gamer. First they look at the Lord, Eddard Stark.

They quickly leave him alone. He’s too honourable to do what must be done, and when he does make tough choices that contradict his honour, he makes a mess of it despite him trying to do his best. They just look at his ‘son’ ‘Jon Snow’ and what he’s done for him to know he isn’t the proper choice.

They don’t even bother with the Lady Stark. She’s not a true Stark, only a Stark by name and nothing more.

Next is the heir Robb. He has potential, but he’s arrogant. He knows who he is and what he will be and believes he knows best only second to his parents. He means well and is a good person, and one day will be a well loved lord paramount, but the gods fear that giving him this power will make him cocky and look down at others, even his own family.

The third is the ‘bastard of Winterfell’. Unlike his ‘brother’, he isn’t confident enough for the power of the gamer. Maybe in the future, but at the moment he’s too moody and looks down on himself due to his status. He’s also arrogant like his family, even though he’s less likely to admit it. He’s grown up a bastard but still given a lords education and raised with his true born ‘father and siblings’, but still complains about how life is unfair towards him because Lady Stark isn’t a mother to him.

The fourth is the first born daughter of the Starks, Sansa. She is young, only 9 name days old, but is very spoilt and entitled. She has a good heart and is a caring person, but believes herself to be better because she’s a high born lady daughter to a lord paramount. She believes in knights and heroes, and that one day the gallant Prince Joffrey will save her and make her his Queen. She’s naive to put lightly. But she is young. With the power of the gamer she could see the would differently and the gods can see her potential.

She truly has a heart of gold even with her entitlement, which can be blamed on her mother, who is a true southern lady. She tried to balance her love for her mother and ‘bastard brother’ by calling Jon her half brother and distancing herself from him in her mother’s view, but still letting Jon know her love for him.

The biggest flaw with giving her the power of the gamer is her attachment to her mother and southern ways, which could prove disastrous for everyone.

the gods decide to skip past the other children as they were far too young, Arya being 7, Bran 5 and Rickon only being 1.

The gods make their choice and select Sansa as they believe that the power of the gamer will help heal her from her negatives and she will be the best fit to save the world.

———line break———

9 year old Sansa Stark awakens feeling different. Powerful, but sore. She groans as she opens her eyes, only to gasp.

**Welcome Sansa Stark, player no. 1.**  
**You have entered the Game.**  
**Here is your character card:**

**Name: Sansa Stark,**  
**Titles: Eldest daughter to Lord and Lady Stark, Perfect Sansa, Darling Daughter.**  
**Role: Managing leader.**

**Strength: 2**  
**Perception: 2**  
**Endurance: 1**  
**Charisma: 5**  
**Intelligence: 3**  
**Agility: 2**  
**Luck: 1**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on anything. Obviously I don’t own game of thrones or ASOIAF or anything related.


End file.
